Obsession
by Anna May
Summary: A Tohru POV about a dramatic relationship between Kyo and Kagura. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Obsession Ch. 1 

This is a story about two lovebirds, or that is what they think. The two so-called lovebirds go through thick and thin together and this is what happens through my eyes.

This whole thing started one year ago

One year ago

"Guess what, Tohru!" Kagura yelled with a smile on her face.

I really didn't want to guess because I didn't have a clue. "I don't know,  
what," I finally said.

"I just got a note from Kyo and he put 'I love you' in there. Isn't that great!"

I was happy then but now, I'm not so sure. It seemed great, Kagura was happy, Kyo was happy, and I was happy for a while. That is until I started to worry for Kyo and was getting pissed off at Kagura.

After a while, Kagura started getting really dramatic. I think it is because Kyo gives her all this attention and she loves being in the spotlight. It soon got hard to be in the same room with her or with her and Kyo. One day, things started to get really dramatic and bad.

One day

"I hate my life!" Those where the first words I heard out of Kagura's mouth that morning and that kind of made me mad because she said that about twenty million times. "My parents are bitch," yelled Kagura almost in tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked, wishing I hadn't.

"My dad wants to move because he hates his job," Kagura said, still almost in tears.

I felt bad for her, but if she left the Kyo would maybe like me more. I know it was a bad thing to think about, but you can wish can't you.

Shortly after this, I realized that this is going to become really dramatic and bad.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on putting the next chapter up really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Obsession Ch. 2

One month, after the whole moving incident. Track started and Kagura being the sports person, joined. Kyo joined as well. I think it is because Kagura joined.  
Things were fine until Kyo started missing track a lot and Kagura started to get mad.

"If your not going to go to track. Then you might as well quit!" yelled Kagura.

"I like track," was Kyo's reply and I think he could have come off a bit stronger. "The reason I haven't' been going is because I have other things I need to do."

"So, you've missed three days in a row."

After that, I decided to leave and I quickly found out what had happened after I left.

Kagura stormed off to the bathroom and Kyo went somewhere. Then at lunch Kyo was still nowhere to be found and Kagura was heavy with grief. She was making a dramatic affair about the whole thing.

The whole angry with each other didn't last a day. Those two made up and it made me sick. I was happy that Kyo stepped up for himself and not be controlled by that control freak. What made me sick was that fact that the fight didn't last a day and they were lovey dovey again.

My assumption is that Kyo gave in so quickly because he is obsessed with Kagura. He can't do anything without her, he has to be with her all the time, and that makes me scared and sad. I'm scared for him. I'm sad at the thought of him not being around.

Scared, that he will do something foolish and sad because I'm afraid that is he does something foolish. Then he will leave me all alone. I wish and I hope that it doesn't happen but only time will tell.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this fic. I have gotten some good responses, so I'm glad that somebody likes this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Obsession Ch. 3

Not long after their first fight, they had another. I didn't find out what happened but I do have an idea. From what I heard, Kagura is mad because Kyo is hanging around other girls and she thinks that he might want to start dating someone else. That is all I fournd out and I never found out if it was true.

That fight didn't last long either, but not long after the fight I saw something that really worries me, it also broke my heart.

Kyo and I were sitting in Study Hall. I was being a good student, but when I looked over at Kyo. I saw something that worried me and broke my heart.

Kyo had his hands over his eyes and was breathing like he was laughing or crying. I assumed he was crying and I tried to comfort him.

"Kyo, is something wrong?" I asked. He nodded his head no, but I could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" This time I got a yes nod and that broke my heart even more. He knew that I could tell something was wrong and he didn't trust me to tell me.

"Would you like me to stop bugging you?" I asked and this time I got a verbal reply.

"No, your fine." By the sound of his voice, I knew for sure that he was crying because his voice was hoarse and cracked. So I tried to change the subject.

"Do you want to work on the homework together?"

"Sure."

Once we started to do that he was back to his old self but that image of him crying is forever burned into my memory.

**A/N: Well another chapter is up and I hope you are enjoying the fic and if you like the fic then please review. I like reviews. I also want to say thanks to KAGURALOVER and Stars of the night for reviewing my fic. The reviews made me really happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Obsession Ch. 4 

After that incident, I wanted to help Kyo no be wrapped around Kagura's finger. Lucky me, that is was time to sign up for next year's classes.

Knowing that Kyo would be great at school, only if he challenged himself.  
So I set out to try and do that.

"Hey, Kyo. You should join an honors class," I asked with the biggest grin on my face.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because." Kyo was sometime hard to have conversations with, especially when he had one word replies.

"Is it because Kagura isn't?" I asked sweatly.

"No, I chose these classes because I wanted to."

I could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"Then why does Kagura have the same classes as you?"

"So, I can help her with her homework"  
"I knew it! She has you wrapped around her finger!" I yelled excitedly because I had finally somewhat tricked him.

"So."

"So! She has you at her every beck and call."

"I don't care."

I was frustrated with that we didn't talk much during the rest of class.

This incident also made me sick and sad. Sick because all he cares about is Kagura and no else. Sad because I wanted to help him from his own obsession and he just pushes me away.

I just hope that I can tell him my true feeling before something bad happens.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Also, please review because I love reviews and they make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Obsession Ch. 5 

Things just like to get worse and worse. Kagura was in the spotlight, again, but it didn't have anything to do with her parents this time.

"I'm useless, I have no worth!" This phrase, I heard out of Kagura's mouth so many times, that I wanted to sew it shut or slap her. If I slapped her,  
then she would say sorry for an hour and that would make me even more ticked off. So I kept my hands in my pocket and my mouth shut.

The reason behind this dramatic outburst was that Kagura had to quit sports. I chuckled at myself because she was making a big deal about sports. Sports, in my opinion, are nice but they aren't something worth getting obsessed about.

Soon after, Kagura joined karated with Kyo, because that was the only sport like thing that Kagura could do. Which made me upset.

This meant that Kyo and Kagura would spend more time together. Then Kyo will become more obsessed with Kagura and it will be harder to break his obsession.

I guess, I will have to just grin and bare it.

Since Kagura joined karate, she has become more dramatic. She also likes to beat Kyo up, more than she did before, with her new martial arts moves.

The days were like that for a while. The only time that they were different is when Kyo or Kagura where gone.

It can be quite annoying because the other person just mopes around. This is a problem when you are obsessed with something.

The days are normally pretty much the same, but one day wasn't as great.

I go outside and for once I see Kyo and Kagura not together. I was somewhat confused, even though I wanted Kyo. The idea of Kyo and Kagura not together kind of scarred me. It also didn't help that Kagura had this worry look on her face.

"Hey, what is the matter?" I asked

"It's Kyo," Kagura replied.

"What about Kyo."

"I can't say. It's to disgusting to tell," Kagura said as she was walking away from me with her eyes covered.

"I WANT TO KNOW!"

She didn't answer me, all she did was beckon some over and said, "Tell,  
Tohru for me, please."

The person came over and said, "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes," I said, getting impatient with this game of not knowing.

"Well, Kyo is cutting himself."

I just stood there dumfounded. The first thought that crossed my mind was that thought of my greatest fear coming to life.

**A/N: Well, this is the next chapter of Obsession. I hope you really like and I love reviews, so please review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Obsession Ch. 6 

I didn't see Kyo for the rest of the day. Through out the whole day, all I could think about is what that girl said. My greatest fear just kept replaying in my head. I also thought of what I should say, the next time I see him.

The next time I saw Kyo, alone, was in Study Hall the next day. We were talking and I just suddenly asked.

"Hey, Kyo. I heard you were cutting yourself."

"Maybe," was his reply, with some sort of smirk on his face.

I gave him a stern look and said, "Tell me the truth."

"Yes," he said and I was shocked.

"Let me see?" I asked because curiosity got the better of me. He started to lift his sleeve and I felt like a little kid looking at someone's scab.

He lifted up his sleeve all the way and I saw the cuts. They looked like oversized scratches and I could tell that there was no blood spilt.

I was relieved and ticked off. Relieved because Kyo isn't doing much harm to himself, he is just being a boy, and that Kagura was over exaggerating.  
I was angry because Kagura made a big deal out of nothing. Also, that it wasn't so bad and she couldn't tell me for dramatic effect.

Things started to quiet down a little, after that incident. There seemed to be no problems between Kagura and Kyo. Everyone was happy but me. I noticed that when I talked nobody would listen or when I would do anything. Everyone focused on Kyo and Kagura.  
When I was with them all, felt like I was the black sheep in a white flock. Shunned, not really cared for but was always there for support,  
when needed.

I just hope that Kyo knows that I am here for him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Last chapter I got a question asking if this will stay a Kyo/Kagura fic or become a Kyo/Tohru fic. The answer is I have no idea. You will just have to read and find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Obsession Ch.7 

Nothing seems to be able to break Kyo and Kagura apart. I swear, the are always together, inseparable.

There are many things that annoy me but that is near the top of my list.  
Just once, I would like Kyo to eat lunch with me.

We have the same conversation, almost everyday.

"Kyo, are you having lunch today?" I will ask because there are some days that he skips lunch.

"Yeah," he replies with his normal one word replies.

"Will you eat lunch in the cafeteria, today?"

"No, I have to help Kagura with her geometry."

Whenever he tells me those things, I get nasty thoughts in my mind like,  
'Why can't she do her own fucking homework.' If I ever said those thoughts,  
everyone I know would drop down and die of shock. So I keep my thoughts bottled up because I want to make Kyo happy and Kyo is happy with Kagura.

There have been numerous incidents where I think Kagura is a self-centered bitch.

There was this one time where Kagura called Kyo at 10:30 p.m. So he could type up this paper that she had due the next day. Her excuse was that her computer broke down and she couldn't do her homework.

I did recommend going to school earlier, in the morning but she blew me off. Just like everyone else in the world.

Anyway, Kyo was up till 11:30 doing Kagura's homework that he didn't get his own homework done and was tired the next day.

When I found out about this, I was enraged with anger of how selfish Kagura was being. Also, the fact that Kyo is so obsessed with her, that he puts her in front of everything else.

I would have told Kagura my thoughts on her being selfish, but I would get her "I'm sorry" and the "I'll try to be a better person" moods. That I will hear for about an hour, then she will go back to what she was doing,  
that made me pissed.

**A/N: I don't normally update during the week but I was bored, really bored. So I decided to update so all my fans can read more. I'm just babbling because I'm bored. If your bored and like D.N.Angel, Chrono Trigger, and Kingdom Hearts together. You should read Time Pirates by Roaring Behmoth. It is really funny and needs reviews. Well thanks for reading and maybe reviewing my fic. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Obsession Ch. 8 

Lately, I've been thinking, 'What do I feel for Kyo.'

Earlier this year, it seemed like he was on the worst side of the relationship. Kagura had him wrapped around her finger, I didn't like it but I tried to change it.

Nothing seems to work, all he does is deny the facts and blows me off.  
That hurts my heart, I don't know why but it does.

When did it start to hurt, so much? When did he always get into my head?  
When did the thought of him and Kagura together, all the time, make me infuriated with them? Why am I having these thoughts?

When I'm talking with mom, all I talk about is how dramatic Kagura is and how Kyo is wrapped around her finger.

Then one day, something dawned on me. To mom, I probably was sounding like a jealous girlfriend. How I rant and rant on about there relationship, I probably sound like a jealous girlfriend.

Am I jealous of Kagura? Am I jealous because she has what my heart longs for. That she can be in his embrace, smell his sent, and feel the warmth of his body.

If he heard me now, he probably laugh and tell me to knock it off because he is in love with Kagura.

If he told me that, I wouldn't be able to stop my heart from loving him. I wouldn't be able to because in my eyes he is a little boy who is fragile and needs taking care of. I want to be able to take care of him.

If he falls, I want to be there and catch him. Then help him up onto his feet.

That is because I love him. My heart and my mind tell me loudly that I love him.

Ti is a great sensation to love someone and I hope that if he really is in love with Kagura, that he has the same sensation.

Even though, I love him. I will still stand on the sidelines, watching and waiting, for him to stumble, so I can help him up. I just wish I could tell him this.

I love you, Kyo.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. For thoses of you who are wondering, this will most likely stay a Kyo/Kagura fic. Unless some miracle happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but there were various reasons. Some are that I am just lazy, my insperation has disappeared, and I just didn't have the will to write, but I thought I would be nice and give everyone a nice Christmas present by updating Obsession. So enjoy.**

Obsession Ch. 9

It has finally been decided. Kagura is moving at the end of next month.

I had a feeling that it was going to happen because Kagura's parents started bribing her with stuff.

My biggest worry was Kyo. I could see my worst fear, playing right before my eyes. It scarred me but I will try to forget it because if it did happen, it wouldn't happen before Kagura moves.

I saw Kyo a couple of days after I found out. He was at the bowling alley with Kagura. There was a whole group going together. So we could have some summer fun.

Those two were mostly playing some sort of flirting game. A game were Kagura would buy candy because she thought she needed sugar and Kyo would try to take some from her.

That went on and on until Kagura ran out of money. By then, everyone was done bowling and started heading home.

About a week later, we all went to a movie. Somehow, I got convinced into going to a scary movie, along with Kagura. Both Kagura and I scare easily.

Somehow, I made it through the movie in one piece, along with Kagura, but I'm not so sure about Kyo.

It looked like Kagura was cutting off circulation to Kyo's hand. It was a humorous sight.

The group like to hang out with each other. We did more and more things together as Kagura's time with us lessened each day.

We always liked going to someone's house and just hang out. Wherever we were together, nobody really noticed me. I was there and that's all they cared about.

However, one time, I was surprised. All I was doing was sitting on the couch, doing nothing but watching, not saying a word. Kagura and Kyo were fighting over a chair and making a big rucus.

All I did was sit where I was sitting, thinking about something. I was kind of off in my own little world, until someone asked me, "Are you alright, Tohru?"

At that, I completely snapped back into reality. I looked around and everybody was staring a me. I replied, "No, nothing is wrong."

I couldn't tell them.


	10. Chapter 10

Obsession Ch. 10

I couldn't tell the that I was jealous of Kyo and Kagura. That I wished, I could be in Kagura's place.

All I could do is lie. Lie to my friends. I would lie, only to keep everyone else happy because what else could I do.

I did that because, I'm such a nice person. I try to put other peoples happiness before my own. Even if that means, I'm going to be unhappy.

After I lied about how I felt, the rest of the time went smoothly, the only things that bugged me was the person who had asked the famous question, "Are you alright?'

He wouldn't stop pestering me, he was always nosy, ever since the first time I met him. Once he wants to know something, he will bug you, until you tell him, the info.

He never got the info because I wasn't going to tell anyone. How could I, if I still want to have friends.

Weeks later, it was Kagura's b-day. She was turning 16 and everyone was excited, except me. Nobody would have guessed because I had a happy look on my face.

Everyone tried hard to surprise Kagura in someway. One person made a movie fo her, because she was moving and it was her birthday. They all tried to get her something that they knew she would love, even if that meant spending a lot of money.

I've figured out over the years that at birthday parties, you can always tell if the person put a lot of effort into the gift. By the way the receiver acts. If they are truely happy and overjoyed, then they love the gift, but if the have one of those fake smiles on their face, then they don't really like it.

At Kagura's birthday, she had true smiles on her face, espcially the gift Kyo gave her. He put a lot of time and effort into his gift. When it was my b-day, he opened up his wallet and handed my five dollars.

After the gifts, the part was okay, but it was sickening. The sickening part was Kagura and Kyo, together. They were together the whole time, they were nearly inseperable.

I would have liked some time with Kyo or even Kagura, but that never happened.

Now that I think about it, I wonder what will happen when Kagura moves away, will Kyo try to see her or will he go on with his life and forget her.

In one month, Kagura will move have moved away and be gone. Tha is when we will find out what happens.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please review. When people review, it makes me happy.**


End file.
